Echo
by Lenighma
Summary: -Series Vers. 1, Pt. 1- Life has gone back to normal for 20-year-old Kurosaki Ichigo. The war is over. No one died. Nothing seems to be wrong...except for the fact that it seems as if he doesn't have a Hollow...Some slight OOC? No pairings. Complete.  This is the original version of what is now called Echo  Remix .
1. Matter

**Nighma: **Four years after the war against Aizen in an AU in which Ichigo didn't lose his powers, life has seemingly gone back to as normal as possible for the 20-year-old. He is an A-grade student and seems to have everything in his life going well, even with the occasional Hollow showing up in Karakura Town. Nothing seems to be wrong...except one thing. His Hollow is as silent as the grave. He plans to change all of that and begins by doing something simple: calling out to it. But his Hollow doesn't seem to hear him as it doesn't respond. Until finally, his shouts reach his Hollow in the form of an echo.

I call Ichigo's Hollow "It". It'll be explained later...The titles of the chapters are inspired by song names and the overall theme of the story is an album of events called "Echo". I know my way of writing is a bit weird and unorthodox...

**Rating:** T for moderate themes; no pairings, but angst from Shiro. Maybe a bit OOC, but consider the situation, eh?

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach. If I did, it would be HELLA better than it is. I only own the plot to this fic. I will only say this disclaimer once.**

Chapter I: Matter

* * *

There was that sound again. That sound always came around at least once a day. Or was it..._only_ once...? Was it even a day? Twice a week? Hour? Once a month? Year? The Hollow didn't know anymore. It scarcely even cared. It simply existed within this world, this hellish and insipid world within a world within the mind of a boy. Or what once was a boy...Was he a man, now?

...

It didn't matter.

Was this what it was like for Zangetsu before their King heard him? Last time it checked, their King still spoke to the old man. Perhaps it was because he was considered closer than it was to their King in every literal meaning. It didn't matter that it was also a part of their King's soul...

Shinigami and their Zanpakutō _needed_ to have a strong bond. It was something as natural as bread and water. The only exception it knew of was that…beast…of a man…what was his name…? He had uncannily pointed black hair…a true lust for fighting…

Ah…it didn't matter…

It began to wonder now if anything mattered now. Huh…what were things that mattered, anyway? Fighting? Bloodshed? Fear? That was all it knew…but…that _wasn't_ all it had ever seen…

…

Oh, well. It…really didn't matter anymore…

* * *

Ichigo sighed, banging his head on his desk. It really was no use. As much as he had studied, he wasn't ready for his finals. He lifted his head and closed his books, pushing them aside to the end of the table. He didn't even feel like studying anymore. The past week, his thoughts had been elsewhere, lingering on one matter and one matter only, amiss his situation.

Where was his Hollow? Or maybe the proper question was what had _happened_ to his Hollow, because the last time he checked there was almost always a voice bouncing off the walls in his head…and it didn't belong to Zangetsu. It warbled and annoying…but it was another voice. _Another_ voice. It was supposed to be his Hollow…but…why wasn't it speaking anymore?

Not even Zangetsu could reach his Hollow, and that was what actually concerned him. As much as he remembered not thinking very highly of his Hollow as far as another part of him went, it _was_ still a part of him. He had accepted the fact that he couldn't get rid of it, but he managed to conquer it.

…Now that he thought about it, that was the last time it spoke…After that, it just made scoffs and laughs here and there…but didn't speak. And then the interjections became shorter and lesser before just disappearing altogether. If it wasn't for the fact that he could still summon his mask, he probably would have forgotten he was a Vizard altogether…

…That is…when he _could_ summon his mask.

And that was the biggest concern of all, leading back to the beginning. Ichigo now discovered he could no longer summon his mask. He honestly didn't know when he started being unable to, be it using "rare" to explain how much he actually did wasn't an exaggeration. He had berated himself profusely when he realized that. But the more he thought about it, it wasn't that his Hollow was simply not talking to him anymore…it didn't even seem to _EXIST_ anymore.

A sudden chill ran down Ichigo's spine when that thought hit him. But why…? Shaking his head before he wasted time answering that question, a sigh escaped him. No, he didn't need Zangetsu to remind him the many reasons why that could possibly be. A part of him was missing. And that was the problem.

Furrowing his eyebrows, he stood up from his chair and stretched before looking at the clock on the wall of his dormitory. It was an early Friday evening. Technically, he had all weekend to find some solution before heading back to his studies. That was perfect. Now all he had to do was get to Karakura Town and see if some special assistance was available.

He had moved from Karakura Town when he became eighteen. That was some while ago. He was twenty, now, and in his last year of collage. He kept his grades straight and most of the things he passed in were uninteresting to him. He simply attended the classes because he _had_ to. Other classes he skipped…Pray tell, he was no real bookworm and was everything short of a genius. He was simply an above-average collage student with very good grades. No genius, whatsoever.

It had been agreed that he would move to Soul Society after he graduated. His father, who he discovered during the war was a Shinigami, had given him the okay when he was still in high school, senior year. And, yeah. Afterward, when everything was happy and gay, he actually became fairly and rightfully annoyed with his father upon discovering he was a Shinigami and the _cause_ of all of his once-thought "abnormal" power and for never telling him so.

Digging into his pocket, he pulled out a Gikongan dispenser. Popping one of the round, green pills into his mouth, he swallowed, immediately pushing his Shinigami spirit out of his body. "Take care, Gringo!" he shouted at the Gikongan inhibiting his body as he flew out the open window.

By the powers that be, he disliked using the names of those Gikongan models.

* * *

It was a rather short but enjoyable trip to Karakura Town, just a few towns over. Without delaying any time, he could easily flash-step to the location of a Hollow when they appeared. But since there was no rush, he took his time, jumping though the air on reishi particles to an old shop in Karakura Town by the name of Urahara Shōten.

A few minutes later, he arrived at the shop's front. After two years, it didn't look different at all. Why was he not surprised? Approaching the front door, he made a small smile upon hearing familiar voices from within. He was just about to open the door when it opened for him.

He stared into the familiar face of a tall, very sturdy man with cornrows and wearing a blue apron…and sporting a strange mustache…"Kurosaki-san," he said sagely, deeply, giving the younger man a bow of the head. "It is good to see you again."

"You, too, Tessai-san," Ichigo replied, giving the bespectacled man a grin. "Is Urahara-san available?"

Humming deeply in affirmative, Tessai moved aside to allow him to enter and closed the door behind him.

The front of the store was surprisingly neat. Ichigo only took a few glimpses around before opening the back door. He was greeted by the familiar faces of Ururu, Jinta, Urahara, and even the modsoul Kon, still in his lion push body and seemingly asleep...Upon opening the door, he was immediately greeted by Urahara.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun!" the man greeted in his usual cheerful way. A sly look then appeared in his eyes. "What brings you here? You never come to visit anymore…" he added, flipping his fan over his mouth and most of his face.

Ichigo scoffed, sitting down at the table and placing his hands over his knees. "That's a poor attempt at lying, Urahara-san." Everyone knew he visited Karakura Town often, and not just because his father and sisters still lived there. Karakura Town was his home, after all.

The older man laughed in his way, removing his fan and his happy-go-lucky attitude returning. "Of course, of course." He waved his fan again. "Whatever is the matter?"

"I'm here specifically because…I have…a problem of some sort," Ichigo sighed, lowering his head and furrowing his brows. "I'm not even sure if you can help me. It's my Hollow." He then proceeded to explain the matter at hand. He didn't bother to add that he had just started noticing most of these things himself.

After he explained, Urahara sat there in contemplation, his fan lowered and his eyes shadowed by his hat. He stayed like that for some time, actually, causing Ichigo to become slightly agitated. Finally, he lifted his head. "To be honest, Kurosaki-san, I agree with you. This seems more like a matter you might have to carry out on your own," he said.

"…I thought you'd say that…" Ichigo muttered, sighing heavily.

This was one of the reasons why, during the time his Hollow was bothering him the first time, he didn't bother to go to Urahara. If he could have helped someway, he would have, as he always seemed to know when Ichigo was in need of something. It would have helped if he knew where the Vizards were. They had disappeared almost immediately after the war ended…

A little voice named his conscious nagged him a few times why he didn't join them when he had the chance. That little voice annoyed him, as he thought that it was absurd…but his conscious was _obviously_ there for a _reason_, nagging him for _some_ reason…

He tried not to think of a reason for it seeming so _right_.

* * *

He arrived at the city park a few minutes later. Too restless to return to his dorm, he jumped into a tree and situated himself on a thick branch before closing his eyes to ruminate. For starters, he really had no idea where to begin working on this matter. it seemed like a bit too sure, and his conscious kept on pining accusations against him, chiding him and reminding him that he wouldn't have been in this situation if only he wasn't so…oblivious. Careless.

…Foolish…

* * *

Bright light cascading across his closed eyelids awoke him from an abrupt slumber. Blinking his eyes open, he squinted into the light glaring at him from the rising sun. Tilting his head to the side, he yawned and stretched, wondering to himself how he _didn't_ notice falling asleep…

…Then again, he had been cramming profusely for a day and a half, to no avail, of course. There was just too much on his mind…

Sitting upright, he closed his eyes briefly as he remembered the dream he had…it was, even while he dreamt, obscured and mysterious. It even had an ethereal feeling to it…and he saw his Hollow. It was outlined in red, its face blurred…but its smile was clearly visible. Though instead of its usual grin, or even a smirk, a nearly unfamiliar sort of sad glower was on its face. It then turned away, looking all the more morose, before disappearing into white matter.

* * *

**Nighma:** Breaks, breaks and more breaks...means time skip. I know this chapter is a bit weird...and that the word "matter" coming up multiple times is tedious...but it's important like that. I was going to give Urahara a larger role, and even give Kon some lines, but I was trying to make it short and to the point. I think the next chapter might be longer...

Please read and review!


	2. Why

**Nighma: **...I forgot to mention that most of this fic was inspired by episode 236 (**Release**! **The New Getsuga Tensho**) of Bleach in the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales filler arc. Not a favorite, but _definitely_ better than the previous ones...

Anyway, I mentioned this because it would explain what's going on, here...Might have been mistaken to be canon if I didn't say anything, so...

Thanks for the alerts...~ But really, you know, it means a lot to an author to see _reviews_, too...

Chapter II: Why

* * *

...The locale seemed good enough.

Landing gently on the grass beneath the tree, Ichigo sat down and crossed his legs. Taking one more glance around to assure himself this _was_ the best location he knew of in case something happened between himself and his Hollow, he exhaled deeply. He didn't have much of a choice, if he wanted to get to the bottom of this. Closing his eyes, he then began to meditate, slowly pulling himself into his inner world.

He opened his eyes to have the sideways view of towers and falling clouds greet him in a cloudy grey sky. Not too far away, Zangetsu stood in his usual position on the flagpole. And still no sign of that other being he _knew_ was missing from the view. Closing his eyes again, he concentrated. He wasn't quite sure _what_ to concentrate on, but he knew he was doing _something_…His concentration caused him to become aware of a peculiar…otherworld. But it wasn't located where he was so much as…

Turning, he opened his eyes to glance at Zangetsu. He seemed to be looking right back at him.

Why did it seem as if he should have figured that out himself…?

It was then, as if he acknowledged, Zangetsu stepped down from the pole and approached him. "Though we are parts of your soul," he explained in his sagely tone, "we exist in different plains of your inner mind." The darkness that made up his garb began to bellow out, reaching out towards Ichigo.

As menacing as the darkness looked, Ichigo was more curious than anything. "Have you searched for him?" he asked as the shadows enclosed around him.

"I cannot enter his plain." Zangetsu's voice became less distinct as Ichigo's vision was obscured by the darkness. "I will know when you wish to leave."

As soon as the words reached him, Ichigo felt himself pulled downwards, similar to the feeling of entering his inner world, only he could clearly make out the fall feeling more controlled. Slowly, the black became a faded gray color and the red became the most dominant and most obvious color of this new…world. In fact…the whole world had a red hue and different shades of gray for undertones.

Suddenly feeling nauseous, Ichigo closed his eyes momentarily as the falling sensation passed. Before he had even opened his eyes he immediately realized something about this world was…wrong. It felt as if he was upside-down, which would have explained the nausea. Glancing to his sides, he also realized that it seemed as if he was in upside-down version of the side-ways, colorful inner world. Looking down at his feet, he saw a small swirling pool of darkness disappear beneath him. It was then he put two and two together.

This was an _opposite_ world, seemingly literally "beneath" the other.

Impressed, he jumped to the side of the nearest gray building and began to look around. It was frustrating to see no noticeable speck of white anywhere. He didn't bother to call for it, since that probably would have worked before if he could actually call it. Instead, he closed his eyes. Relaxing his body, he began to focus on reaching out for it.

Though from within what he was doing was feeling for something inwards, outside in the real world, Ichigo's reiatsu began to spew from him. It was like a steady jet from a faucet— and with the same endless supply to back it up.

…Wouldn't be too long…

After a few minutes of standing in the red-hued world, he took notice of two things. The first felt something like a Hollow's reiatsu somewhere within the world…and the second was also a Hollow's reiatsu, but much further away. No, not even in his inner world.

Furrowing his brows, he immediately deduced that a Hollow was approaching in the real world. But that _closer_ reiatsu had to be his Hollow. Taking a subconscious step forward, he put more of his attention to that closer reiatsu…

Abruptly, he was knocked —literally— out of his mind. An unfathomable, searing pain slashed through the left side of his body, cutting his breath short as he let out a gasp. A red color flashed before his eyes and it was only when he came back to the real world that he realized it was blood. He found himself on the ground, the tree he had rested under cut in half, and unable to move the entire left side of his body.

Struggling to look up, he saw, of all Hollows, a Menos Grande eying him with a distinct look of hunger in its beady eyes. Apparently, what had hit him was actually its pointed foot. Still disoriented from being rudely pulled out of his mind, it took a moment for him to pull himself together and get to his feet— just before the Menos brought its enormous foot down again.

Amiss the fact that he could barely move his left leg, he was on his feet and Zangetsu in his right hand. Harshly chiding himself for being so careless, he dodged the foot and sliced it vertically. As the Menos howled, he dodged its other foot and used a commandless Getsuga Tensho upwards, just barely without looking. Amiss his own strength, he felt muddled and had already lost too much blood to focus; a strong metallic, rusty scent was thick in the air.

Glancing up at the Hollow, he grinded his teeth together. It was still standing. Both of his attacks to its foot and arm only sliced them, but didn't cut them in half. He couldn't get his attacks to hit the damned thing properly. His knees quivered as he fought to stand and his breath came out in heavy pants.

…Why the hell didn't he just pay attention…?

* * *

**Nighma:** Obviously, the reoccurring word is "why". Didn't appear as much as "matter", thankfully...And I lied, this chapter is shorter...I'm now a hundred percent sure the _next_ chapter is the longest...Ehe...*sweatdrops*

Also, as you can see, taking from what I saw in that episode, Hollow Ichigo exists on a different plain inside of Ichigo's inner world. That is, inside of Zangetsu. I doubt Zangetsu would be able to go inside of himself...? Ichigo isn't weak here on _purpose_...well...sort of...I was trying to think of a good, semi-realistic reaction he'd have after being smacked senseless, violently like that, but...I guess he does seem a bit like the 15-year-old he began as in the first season...Bah. I took artistic liberties!


	3. Of Course feat Why

**Nighma:** Yay! Reviews! Reviews make me happy and make me wanna upload another chapter! Fortunately, I had these chapters done already…or believe me, you'd be waiting a _lot_ longer (possibly years) for the chapters to be uploaded…

Italics mean Ichigo or his Hollow are talking mentally. _Telepathically_, oooh.

Chapter 3.

Chapter III: Of Course (feat. Why)

* * *

There was that sound again. It was a long, vibrating sound that seemed to come around to it every once in a while. It was closer than usual, this time. In fact, it never sounded so intense before. Closing its eyes, the Hollow tried to ignore it.

_Go away_

_Go away_

_Go away…!_

It opened its eyes upon realizing something it never noticed before. It didn't want to, but as what it noticed suddenly captured its attention, it listened a bit more carefully to the sound.

…What…? That sounded like…it knew that voice…The voice was panicked, urgent in tone…What was it saying? The Hollow listened even _more_ closely…until it could finally make it out:

"_Hollow!"_ the single echo cried.

"Hollow"…huh…

If it remembered correctly, that was what it was called by its King, since it didn't have a name…

The realization then dawned on it.

It was actually…being _called_ by its King. The call could have been…might have been…urgent. But…why should it answer back? Oh…yes, of course. If the King croaked, it would disappear, too…What was death like, then? Was it something similar to what was happening to him, now?

It almost scolded itself.

No. Probably not…

So the Hollow decided to answer to the call of its King…perhaps what would be for the last time…Slowly, unsure of its own voice, it responded, _"…King?"_

_

* * *

_  
Weary eyes widening, Ichigo let out a gasp of realization. That voice that had spoken…it wasn't Zangetsu's. He felt a wave of relief wash over him, but reeled it in as he called out in his mind, _"Hollow...? Is that really you?"_

The response didn't come immediately, almost sending him into a panic again. _"Che…"_the voice finally scoffed, almost sadly.

He suddenly felt himself being pulled down, down into himself. Opening his eyes, he was once again lying on a building in his inner world. Zangetsu stood to his right, not too far from him, facing the sky. There was a ghost of a relieved expression on the zanpakutō's face as well.

"It's back?" Ichigo asked him anxiously, jolting into an upright position.

The zanpakutō nodded, closing his eyes and lowering his head. "Your call has broken through."

Opening its eyes, the first thing that the Hollow noticed was how bright everything was. That didn't sit with it so well. It also realized immediately that it was in a pool of blood, its King's blood, and this gave it a shock. King was _so_ powerful…how the hell did he wind up nearly killing himself _this_ time? Then again, King could be stupid, too. Suddenly spurred on by angered thoughts, the Hollow stood and took Zangetsu off the ground the second the Menos came back to finish it off.

The cloth wrap touching its skin and the weight of the sword brought back a feeling of nostalgia, and memories flowed into its mind. It immediately became synched with those memories, easily giving the Menos an effective blow to its legs as a test. As the Menos let out a loud bellow of pain, falling over, the Hollow gave Zangetsu a brief look-over, as if saying hello. It really had been too long…

It then looked to its hand, which didn't really belong to it, as the hand had pigmentation, unlike its hand which it knew had none. Its black —not white— shihakushō was also drenched in a beautiful, rich sanguine liquid; blood. It slowly clenched the hand into a fist, unable to stop itself from brandishing a smirk long absent from its face. This was the body of its King…Yeah. Even if it stayed in its inner world for years, it wouldn't trade death for a once-in-a-blue-moon opportunity to do this…or _this_…

Concentrating, taking bits from its memory, the Hollow poured its energy into the blade in his hand and called forth the assistance of Zangetsu. Sensing that the zanpakutō was more than happy to lend his power, it flashed its old signature, maniacal grin the very moment the enraged Menos was in an upright position and powering a cero.

"HA! Getsuga…" —the Hollow raised his hand, feeling the red and black reiatsu surge through him and Zangetsu before swinging down— "TENSHO!"

It was beautiful, in the Hollow's eyes. Mercilessly, smoothly, the Kuroi Getsuga cut through the cero and in turn sliced the Menos in half from its feet to very sky above. As it corroded away, the Menos' single wail rang out into the surrounding area. Such a beautiful echo…

The Menos' disappearance meant the sun began shining directly on the Hollow. Yelping, it winced and turned away from the light, cursing under its breath. That seemed to remind it…how the hell did all of this start? Why was —is— its King bleeding? Though it wanted answers, it figured that the King probably wouldn't tell it anyway…

It was only the Horse, after all…

Replacing Zangetsu onto its —King's— back, it let out a sigh before taking in one more breath of fresh air…and then closed its eyes as it handed control back to its King.

* * *

Back in the inner world, the Hollow glanced behind itself, knowing Zangetsu and its King were there. "_Che_…" it scoffed, turning back to face a building. Or maybe the King _was _going to tell it…

Whatever.

Ichigo's eyes had widened upon seeing the familiar white figure suddenly appear, standing on the lower end of the building. It was his Hollow, of course. Of _course_, he scolded himself, but that meant it _did_ exist. So…what was with the silence? Furrowing his eyebrows, he stood and approached it. "Oi…Hollow?" he called to it.

The Hollow winced. So that really was its King calling to it, that time...of course…Refusing to answer, yet, it slightly turned its head to the side instead.

Realizing it wasn't in a mood to cooperate, Ichigo stopped his approach, leaving a nice amount of space between the two of them. He didn't blame it, though he was still closer to it than he was before. "…Thanks," he said before realizing what came out of his mouth. Upon thinking it over, though, he supposed that was a good way to start.

After another short moment of silence, it finally spoke. "…What…the hell…was I suppose' t'do, eh, King?" it responded slowly, quietly. It didn't sound very sure of its own voice, or maybe even the words it was speaking. "Let ya die? _Tch_…it'd be…a _shame_," it said, the exaggerated, cutting tone of its voice slicing through the tension in the air.

Ichigo's scowl deepened, but he decided to let that slide. "…I was wondering what happened to you. You seemed to have disappeared."

This was new to the Hollow. But then, of course, it had practically barred itself within the depths of its King's mind. it didn't even notice just how much time had passed…"…S'not like there was…anythin' t' _do_…" it muttered, turning to face the next building and contemplating on jumping over to it. "Betcha' jus' worried 'bout not havin' yer powers."

"No, I'm not!" he shouted, now truly angry. "I thought something had _happened_ to you!"

"Oh, _sure_, King's worried 'bout me…My friggin' _ass_!" The Hollow turned to face Ichigo, now, looking far angrier than its King and fits tightly clenched. "Ya never bothered t' wonder 'bout nythin' related ta me 'cept yer powers! I was bored shitless, since th' oh-so-powerful _King_" —it spat the word venomously— "don't need me anymore! Th'hell was I supposed to do?"

Upon seeing the near disgusted scowl upon the Hollow's face, Ichigo narrowed his eyes. But the words it said translated differently to him. He exhaled, closing his eyes briefly to recede his anger. He didn't _want_ to fight his Hollow, he really didn't. Even though it was a relief to see and even argue with it, he didn't want to now.

If he understood this correctly…the Hollow willingly lent him its powers in the past. It was the same as working with Zangetsu; lending power to the user _of_ the power from the _holder_ of the power. There had to be that mutual agreement. So even when the Hollow wanted to usurp him of his powers, it still lent them to him because if it didn't, they would both die. And the mutual and in this case unsaid agreement was not to die, or try not to.

It became clearer to him, now. It was deeper than that. He looked upon his Hollow, his white double, again, watching as it looked…hurt, almost. He could see it in the bowels of its dark eyes. It took notice of his scrutiny and its scowl deepened upon seeing the expression on his face. Scoffing, it then jumped to the other building to its right, using shunpo to move further away as fast as possible before he could get any words out of his mouth.

Watching it, Ichigo's expression had softened. All of this was something _much_ deeper than just the fact of…say, him not using his Hollow's powers. He had done something he didn't even think would affect _it_, of all things, of all beings. And upon realizing this, he shook his head in newfound shame.

He had neglected it.

It seemed so obvious, now…Of course…

* * *

The Hollow didn't stop moving until it was far enough away from Ichigo to _not_ see his orange hair so easily in the distance, if at all. It then landed on a building's edge, angry and full of emotions it couldn't understand. It just told him what it _thought_ it felt in words. It was ignored. That was boring…and damn rude. It was a part of him, too…it was a living being…

…it didn't just…_exist_…

Frustrated, it clenched its pale hands into fists, closing its eyes and squat down. So why did it all hurt so much? Why did it want to hurt itself, beat itself? Why was it angry with itself, it didn't do anything wrong, right?

Why?

Why?

_Why_?

It pounded its fist into the building, causing cracks to form down the building's side. Maybe that's what it was…Maybe it _did_ do something wrong. It was the Horse…so it was supposed to carry the King until death or until let go. It had stopped lending Ichigo its power…and so it had failed him. But then again, was what happened considered being "let go"? Or maybe forget the fact that Ichigo rarely used its power at all…it was still supposed to be there, right?

The Horse that was let go…was still supposed to wait to service the King again…

…Right…?

Slumping down, the Hollow went to its knees and clenched its teeth as it grimaced. It hurt so much…it couldn't even tell what was hurting. It was all so hard to understand…

_Why_…was it so hard to understand…?

* * *

**Nighma:** Aww…Give him a hug. *Hugs*

I think this was a pretty decent ending, eh? *Nods* I really think this is a possible…_mindset_ Hollow Ichigo could have about his estranged relationship with Ichigo. Obviously, this was heavily inspired by the "Horse" and "King" stuff Hollow Ichigo spews…aside from episode 236 in which he comically called Ichigo "landlord". Pfft. Badass Hollow Ichigo is funny.

Breaks here also mean different locations. Inside Ichigo's head, outside...etc, etc. The echo that was him calling his Hollow was only from _one_ call. It just never stopped echoing.

Read and review, please!


	4. Hollow Be My Name

**Nighma:** I've realized there are a few instances of me calling Hollow Ichigo "he"...Darnit, I'm not supposed to be calling him that, yet...

...Oops...did it again...

Ah, well. I need to mention something important about this fic: this is the last chapter. There are...four possible continuations, this being...somewhat of a prologue, actually, thus the reason why it's short. I don't know about anyone else reading this, but I like serious yaoi (check my profile) and shounen-ai very much. This is obvious _not_ either, but the continuations have light shounen-ai between Ichigo and his Hollow. I swear. And not romantically, either. Hollow Ichigo is just very understandably possessive and nicer than he is in canon because of _this_ fic. I thik you can understand why...

*Ahem* So. Be it that this is the end...of the fic...I thank everyone who reviewed, viewed (grr) and alerted! *Bows* Please wait (no, really) for more of the **Echo Series**!

Chapter 4.

Chapter IV: Hollow Be My Name [A King and His Horse Remix]

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he sat at his desk back in his dorm, his school books before him, but his mind elsewhere, yet again. He had drawn doodles in his textbook…and with a pen, too. But he was too preoccupied to care much about that, either. It also didn't help that he _still_ had his finals to take care of!

He was conflicted about…everything, really. He had his mind on his Hollow, some of his studies and was even second-guessing what he would do after graduating. A part of him wasn't even sure he wanted to continue doing Shinigami duties anymore…though he wasn't so very sure how he would go about that. He even wondered about what happened to the Vizards…

He shook his head as he gave up putting solutions and answers together, dropping his pen and pushing himself back from his desk. He could really use their help, the Vizards. Maybe they could help him…but not even he was sure how they could have helped. The more he thought about it, his "problem" was more of the personal sort. He had neglected his Hollow and so it wasn't letting him use its powers. Moreover, he was concerned for its well-being. There was definitely something more than just neglect bothering it, too. And feeling responsible for everything, he truly wanted to set things right.

His mind made up, he then ripped out a sheet of paper from his textbook and set it on the desk. First thing's first, he had to give his Hollow a name. He couldn't just keep calling it "Hollow"; that was outrageously rude. It was like addressing someone by their gender or species when annoyed with or insulting them.

Picking up his pen, he pondered hard about a suitable name. Now, it couldn't be too obvious…like Hichigo; "H" for "Hollow" and adding it to his name. That was…silly. Also he wanted it to be something more unique than that. He decided to put the name on the top of his list anyway.

…Was there anything even remotely unique about his name spelled _backwards_? Ichigo stared incredulously at the name _Ogihci_. It sounded like some sort of pain reliever…in another language. And it wasn't as if the Hollow was a literal opposite of himself. He crossed out that name.

Tapping the pen to his chin, he decided to focus on something as a foundation. Zangetsu was a bit like his Hollow, they were both a part of his soul. Zangetsu's name meant something…"Cutting Moon"…not to mention, now that he thought about it, the only name his Hollow ever called himself was also "Zangetsu". So…Writing furiously, Ichigo put a few names together with Zangetsu's in mind before picking up the paper after about three minutes and smiling at what he came up with. It was perfect.

Smiling to himself, feeling good about the whole idea, he placed the paper back down and crossed out all of the names except one. All he hoped now was that his Hollow liked it, too. _"Hey, Hollow,"_ he called out in his mind, only afterward grimacing slightly at the way that sounded. He _really_ hoped it liked the name…

There was no response. Frowning, he leaned back in his chair, deciding to give it some more time. And slowly but surely, he felt a familiar presence come to the very back of his mind. He couldn't help but smile to himself. At least it acknowledged him this time.

_"…I was thinking…wondering, actually, if you wanted your own name."_

There was a short silence after he spoke before he heard the faint voice in his mind scoff. _"Nah. Never thought 'bout it."_

_"Would you be open to wanting one?"_

Another scoff, but not an immediate response. _"…Whaddaya have in mind?"_

The short-lived excitement Ichigo had nearly faltered. It seemed interested, though, so he continued. _"Shirogetsu_,_"_ he responded, smiling slightly to himself at the way the name sounded.

This time there was no response for a very long moment, but the presence remained. Ichigo figured the Hollow was thinking the name over, maybe testing it. Nonetheless, he felt anxious…Seconds later, the presence stirred. It was a new feeling, he tensed upon feeling it. Then the presence became stronger, almost as if at the very front of his mind. It was slow to rise, but then he heard loud, warbled laughs bouncing off the walls in his mind.

_"HA! _Shirogetsu_!"_ the Hollow trilled. Ichigo twitched, unable to tell if it was angry, mocking him or truly elated— until it continued laughing maniacally, so loud and so _happily_ that he blinked in surprise.

_I have got to see this…_he thought, entering his inner world.

* * *

He opened his eyes to find himself standing before an interesting scene. The Hollow was laughing so hard it had doubled over, holding its stomach and its eyes were closed. Ichigo glanced to Zangetsu, who was watching just as closely with a small smile forming at the corners of his mouth. He looked back to the Hollow just to see it throw its head back as it continued into a familiar cackle— and that's when he started getting a little concerned.

But before he could say or do anything, it spoke at last. "Shirogetsu!" it repeated, loudly and a large grin on its pastel face. "White Moon! White _Moon_!" it belted out into cackling again, and then stood upright, stopping abruptly. "Nice name. I like it. Kinda…elegant-shit n' rolls off th' tongue nicely, eh?" it asked. Every word was spoken with a wide grin, its ebony-gold eyes dancing in what Ichigo could only discern as delight.

"Yeah."

"Heh. Guess ya can call me a _luna_tic now, King."

"You've always been one," Ichigo scoffed. But he was smiling inside. The whole thing went smoother than he ever could have expected. "Just cut it out with the whole 'King' thing…"

"Aw, but why? Don'cha understand th' importance? After all, I _have_ t' call ya 'King'." it scuffed at the building absentmindedly.

"I just said—"

"_Tch_, not like _that_. _I _have to. Say it's…personal, since yer so damn slow at figurin' it out," it huffed, practically scolding him. It then grinned again, slanting its eyes. "An' I _like_ callin' ya 'King'."

Those words caught him off-guard. Slanting his own eyes, Ichigo took a moment to let them sink in. There had to be some sort of hidden message in them…but he missed it completely. "…Zangetsu doesn't call me anything except my name. I'd appreciate it if you do, too, like you did in the old days."

The Hollow simply shrugged. "Whatever ya say…_King_," it sneered in defiance.

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo let out a soft sigh. It felt good to be talking like this to it…no…him. He should place Shirogetsu on the same, even level he placed Zangetsu. They were all equals, of a strange sort, after all. No more calling him "Hollow" or "it". He was about to say something else just when Shirogetsu began disappearing into Zangetsu again.

"For the jerk ya can be, sometimes…eh…ya seem t' know when t'stop bein' one, aibou," he said, his signature grin still pasted on his face, before he disappeared completely.

Staring after the empty space he had occupied, Ichigo blinked. He then hummed, nodding in agreement and glancing down. _Much_ better than he had expected. It even madehim feel guiltier he hadn't thought of this before. He then glanced at Zangetsu again, smiling briefly in silent thanks, before looking back at the sky. It was a perfect blue, once again.

* * *

_"Ya hear that, old man? I'm a "getsu", now, too!"_

Zangetsu simply smiled, closing his eyes as the King receded from his lonely, happy kingdom.

* * *

**Nighma:** Betch'a didn't think it would end like this...but like I said, this is a prologue.

As a spoiler to what's to come, let's just say Ichigo and Shiro made up _just_ in time. Foul things are going to be a'happenin'.

How I came up with Shirogetsu's name: exactly how Ichigo did here, thoughts included. In the beginning, I called him "Hichigo", too. Then I went to "Shiro"; never liked "Shirosaki" or..."_Ogihci_" *shudders*. I've tried to look it up _everywhere_, but I can't find the proper name for "white moon", so I just put "Shiro" (white) with "getsu" (one of many ways to say "moon). I tried...

Thank you all _very_ much, again! Bye for now~!


End file.
